Even if I tried
by Neroli Thropp
Summary: Modern Gelphie AU; Glinda finds Elphaba flirting with a man, or so she thought.


**_A/N: Please don't kill me for this._**

* * *

The two came back to their apartment and the blonde loudly shut the door.

"Elphaba! Y-You were flirting with that man! H-How.. could you?"Glinda's face turned red with each word that had passed through her pink lips, which she pursed after saying all of it. Tears rimmed her eyes and clouded her vision, she could barely see anything clearly.

The blonde's hands suddenly had a mind of their own and pushed the verdant woman whose back met the door.

The raven-haired woman's eyebrows darted upwards at her lover's sudden actions. "Glin.. I wasn't flir-" She was interrupted mid-sentence.

Glinda bit her lip for a moment and then began to speak. "Don't you dare 'Glin' me! I saw it with my own eyes! Y-YOU ARTICHOKE! I AM SO ANGRY!" She raised her hands up to show just how angry she was.

"I was not _flirting_ with him. I was simply conversing with him, we were talking about work Glinda. work." Elphaba emphasized the word 'work' to prove her point.

Glinda's eyes widened for a moment then returned to normal. "Miss Thropp… Don't you think I know when you _are_ flirting? Hmm?" It was more of a statement than a question, but nonetheless said sternly.

Elphaba, with all that's happening was also shocked how well she's handling Glinda's little accusation. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the blonde infront of her dashed towards their bedroom.

Glinda tossed Elphaba's car keys "Here, take this and leave. I never want to see you again." She managed to say just as she felt something warm glide through her pink cheek.

Elphaba looked at her with pleading eyes, she hated it when they fought. A green hand tried to hold pink ones, but Glinda pulled her arm away.

Silence enveloped them and caused them this searing pain somewhere inside both of them. Glinda was fuming, her knuckles were almost drained of color from the pressure she was putting on them.

"Glin.. I will never cheat on you. I hope you know that." Elphaba dropped her gaze and slowly made her way to the door.

"I told you.. I don't want to hear it." Glinda stared at a blank space beside the door and avoided looking at her lover leaving the apartment.

Elphaba turned to say something, but thought better of it.

As Glinda heard the door close, her legs gave in. She broke out into violent sobs. She'd never want to lose her Elphie, but something inside of her snapped. The part of her that asked her beloved to leave.

* * *

Elphaba walked down the hallway, went down the stairs and headed for the parking lot. Tears were streaming down green cheeks. The price of loving had made itself known, chewing on every bit of emotion Elphaba had inside of her.

"If only she tried to listen." She mumbled to herself while having an internal battle of who was to blame.

The sky had already darkened, almost as if it was grieving for the couple underneath it.

The car was a red vintage chevy, which looked as if it were almost about to give up. The rust in some corners of the car were practically screaming for attention.

Green fingers fumbled for the key in her pocket and opened the car door when she did grab it.

She turned on the engine as soon as she got in. The verdant woman did not know where she was headed, but she felt she couldn't care less.

Her life had only encompassed one thing: to make her other half happy, to give every single fiber of her other half's body content and satisfaction. It was her one mission and she failed terribly.

* * *

'I have to apologize, I shouldn't have overreacted! I should have let her explain. Nice going Glinda.' She sighed as realization hits her. It was her fault. She just had to follow Elphaba, and she did.

She thought of one place a sad Elphaba would be…the town's antique library.

While driving, she tried reaching the green woman on her phone but to no avail. For what seemed like thirty minutes of driving, Glinda's eyes finally caught sight of a beat up chevy. They were at the intersection, five meters away from they library.

Glinda's eyes lit up as she saw a familiar figure driving the car infront of her. Good thing the streetlight had turned red, but the blonde waited for her chance right up until they were both parked outside the huge library.

The streetlight had already turned green. Elphaba's car ((which was infront of Glinda's car)) started moving again, heading for the library. Glinda was thinking of what she would say and how they would make up and kiss each other… well sad to say.. a vehicle suddenly appeared from their left going at an incredibly high speed.

Elphaba's car had almost crossed the intersection…almost.

With one loud thud, both vehicles were lazily lying down on the street. Windshields were broken and car parts were dented from the impact.

Glinda gasped as she took in the horrid event that had happened infrontof her, infront of her very own eyes. She suddenly felt her responsive body get out of her car and head towards the destroyed chevy.

The blonde felt her body about to give up, but she had to be strong for Elphaba. She just had to.

Her emotions were all over the place, her tears rimming her eyes, her heart beating faster and faster as she came closer to the red chevy.

"E-ELPHIE?!" She shouted as she saw a figure sprawled on the floor, it was coughing, but not just simply coughing air out, there was something else that came along with the cough, something red.

Her tears began to fall as she held Elphaba's body close to hers. Bringing Elphaba's head into her lap, she didn't care if her dress would get messy.. because she could always have thousands more of dresses. But only one Elphie.

"G-Gli..n" Elphaba said in between coughs. Her eyes were locked unto Glinda's. Never straying away, just intently focused at those alluring blue orbs.

"I-I'm.. s..o-rry. I-I to..ld y..ou." she raises her hands to caress Glinda's flushed cheeks. "I—-I-w..ould n-never…flir..t with ot-her peo..ple except for...y-ou.." Elphaba let out a weak smile as she said these words. Her eyes full of contrition and sorrow, sorrow that she could only spend so much time with her beloved.

"Im sorry too Elphie. Please stay with me! The paramedics are on their way.. I calle-" A slender bony finger slowly and weakly came up to Glinda's lips.

"I-I l….o…ve you.. my s-weet." Elphaba said with a croaky quavering voice.

"Don't you dare leave me, Elphaba Thropp." Glinda stated as she put both her hands on the side of Elphaba's face.

Elphaba's eyes were slowly beginning to close, with each passing second, with each moment passing by, they were.

"Stay with me Elphie, stay with me." Glinda said through sobs.

_'I would, I'd love to, my sweet. But it seems fate has something else planned for me.'_

* * *

**_A/N: This was actually a prompt from Tumblr, and well, I wanted to post it here as well. _**

**_I would love to hear you comments and critiques on my writing, it would make my heart swell._**


End file.
